Harmless Texting
by tbc1563
Summary: Some missing scenes from the Whitney episode. Takes place before Whitney week and leads into it. T for Klaine hot make out session.


**Takes place before the fight Kurt and Blaine had in Dance with Somebody. It starts about a week before Whitney week and then stops the night before Kurt shows Rachel the texts from Chandler. Reviews Please :)**

"_I thought we were just going to …study."_

Blaine said as he walked into Kurt's dimly lit room. He took in the newly "decorated" room Kurt had raved about over the phone after begging him to come over to study.

There were candles everywhere around the room and rose petals on Kurt's bed. Kurt even set up a soft musical playlist that played from his ipod in the background. The room smelled like Jasmine and had a unmistakable erotic vibe to it. Blaine tried to swallow but was met with a lump in his throat.

"_Do you like it!"_ Kurt asked eagerly standing by the bed.

"_I just thought since we've been so…scheduled lately…that we could change it up tonight." _He smiled at Blaine ear to ear.

"_So what do you think…? I mean we only get so many more of nights like this before I leave for New York, so I figured everyones out and we could make our night special."_

Blaine was speechless, but not in a good way. One of the main reasons he had avoiding Kurt lately, had been blowing off coffee dates, making petty excuse was because of this. It was being alone with Kurt. He hated the way that when they were alone it just felt like time was going by so fast. Like a timer counting down the moments they had left together.

It seemed like all they ever talked about was New York and the future. Well Kurt's future. Kurt's future that Blaine wasn't ready for but was about to happen whether he liked it or not. And then there was the issue of sex, he hadn't told Kurt, but to him all the times they would have sex lately Blaine felt different. Sure he was turned on by his incredibly hot and gorgeous boyfriend but the whole thing always felt sad to him. He felt like every time they had sex now it was like saying goodbye. In fact it had been about a month since they had had even been intimate. With Kurt practicing for NYADA and Blaine making excuses they barely saw each other outside of school, only for Glee or the occasional after school coffee.

"_What's wrong?"_ Kurt said interrupting his thoughts.

"_Is it too much?"_ A look of concern and self-doubt replaced Kurt's previous joy and excitement.

"_No…no…it's great…."_ Blaine hesitated. _"I just forgot I have to have dinner with my parents tonight." _

Kurt's face fell. _"Oh. Well could you at least stay for a little bit?" _

His voice drew to a whisper and he looked at Blaine. "_I just feel like I never see you anymore, with me practicing for NYADA and all. I mean I leave in three months and…"_

"_No. My dad will get mad if I don't go. Sorry." _He said gestured to the room._ "This is all really, really great though Kurt!"_

Disappointment read Kurt's face. "_Thanks, I guess."_ He said.

Blaine felt guilt swell inside him like fire, like he couldn't breathe. _"I'll call you later okay?"_ He seemed cautious with the question.

"_Mhmm." _Kurt said sitting on the edge of his bed.

Blaine walked over and kissed him on his forehead. He closed his eyes and lingered, _"God I love you…"_ He whispered. The knot in his throat grew larger and he forced back tears_. "I'm sorry I can't stay."_

Kurt sat there closing his eyes as well enjoying this small moment that they had had so few of in the last couple of weeks. He wrapped his hands lightly around Blaine's waist needing to be closer to him.

"_Tomorrow?"_ He pleaded. _"I miss you."_

Blaine swallowed. _"Sure. I'll see…"_ He managed to say.

He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and walked to his car. Once he drove away from Kurt waving from the front door he pulled off the road and cried.

**About a week later:**

Blaine had managed to avoid being alone with Kurt most of the week. As he put his books into his locker, he wondered how Kurt even believed all his excuses. He wanted to hang out with Kurt but it just hurt so much and just the talk of NYADA all the time made him dizzy. Interrupting his thoughts Kurt came to his locker chatting away about their Whitney assignment for the week.

"_I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I could do one for the assignment this week and then one for my NYADA audition."_

There it was again NYADA, Blaine looked away from Kurt. It took everything in him not to cry or scream.

"_You'll come with me right?" _

Blaine had been drawing Kurt out only hearing snippets of his boyfriends rant. He wanted him to go with him to the music store after school to pick out music…for NYADA.

_"I can't today."_

Was all Blaine managed to croak out. He saw Kurt's face fall in front of him.

_"Okay… boo."_ Kurt said full of disappointment.

_"Just text me when you're done,"_ Blaine said before closing his locker.

He gave Kurt one more half smile and made his way down the hallway trying not to picture the look of sadness on Kurt's face following him.

**Later that day:**

**Can you come over please. ** **Back from music store. Found perfect song :)**

That was all his text said from Kurt. Blaine took a deep breath and replied back.

**Sure I'll be over in a few. I can only stay for a little. Swamped w/ homework.**

Blaine rubbed his temples. He had finished all his homework hours ago. The workload was nothing compared to Dalton's in fact he often zoned out in class due to boredom. His phone buzzed on the table next to him.

**:( okay. Well just for a bit then. I miss you. **

Blaine shot Kurt a quick reply. **Be right there.**

Blaine ended up staying way later at Kurt's house than he anticipated. For once they didn't talk JUST about NYADA. Kurt surprisingly skimmed details over his trip to the music store. He told Blaine it was uneventful and just mentioned finding a Whitney song that stood only as a candidate in singing for his audition. The two lay on the bed, feet on Kurt's pillows watching the reruns of the Bachelor. They talked and laughed like old times. Blaine felt like he could breathe at ease, he missed times like this.

"_You see, she's not enough happy he picked her. You can so tell she's not really crying either." _Blaine said absorbed in the TV, he gestured to the crying girl on the show.

He turned to Kurt who was looking at him.

"_What?"_ He said smiling. _"Do I have something on my face?"_

"_No."_ Kurt said biting his lip. He leaned in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine, surprised, returned the kiss. After a few moments of kissing, Kurt repositioned himself so that he was on his side. Blaine matched his moments so they were facing each other. Blaine felt Kurt's hand fall onto his hip and instantly he relaxed.

He parted his lips as to grant Kurt's tongue entrance to his. Their tongues wrestled for a moment and Kurt's breathe became unsteady as Blaine reached his hand to lightly tug on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt deepened their kiss and moved his body so that their chests were touching.

He reached to the hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled at it. Finally get it free, Kurt slipped his hands under Blaine's shirt roaming his slightly toned chest. Blaine groaned and could feel his pants tighten. He lifted Kurt's shirt and motioned for him to pull it off completely. He loved seeing Kurt's chest. Kurt broke their kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. This was one of the few days he hadn't worn layers.

He rolled over so that he was lying on top of Blaine. He positioned his leg so that it was in between Blaine's. Blaine felt a fire bubbling in lower stomach. He could feel Kurt's own hardness against his thigh and it drove him crazy. He put his hands on Kurt's now more defined shoulders. Kurt pushed his hips down towards Blaine's. The friction was almost too much for both boys. Kurt once again broke their kiss and kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine drew a sharp breath and created friction between them once again. Kurt sat up.

"_Take your shirt off." _He said to Blaine. His face was flushed.

Once Blaine managed to get his shirt and then tank top off he pulled Kurt back down to ignite a kiss again. Blaine loved the feeling of their bare chests against each other. Kurt rode his hips against Blaine again and kissed him more passionately. He then worked his way to Blaine's neck again. Kurt moaned into his neck and slid one of his hands between the boys and laid his hand against Blaine now almost throbbing member.

Kurt whispered into his ear, _"I'm going to miss this…"_

He reached for the buckle of Blaine's pants. In that second Blaine's eyes flew open and suddenly the pain in his stomach was gone and he felt himself deflate. His whole body stiffened and he grabbed Kurt's hand to stop him from unbuckling his pants.

"_Um. Kurt, I'm just…just…not in the mood. I think I heard your garage open or Finn or something."_ He stuttered out.

Kurt shot up with a look of pure confusion on his face. _"Not in the mood? But we were…we just…"_

Blaine avoided eye contact and around looked for his shirt, which was hard to do with Kurt straddling him, he suddenly felt self-conscious being shirtless around Kurt,

"_Blaine...I…"_ Kurt started but cut himself off. He was trying to process the situation. What had he done wrong?

"_I just…I don't want your dad to come home and see us like that."_ Blaine said.

"_Blaine. He's not coming home for hours. What is going on?"_ Kurt said.

"_I just don't…."_ Blaine said not looking at Kurt.

Obviously hurt, Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's and got off of him.

"_I'm going downstairs to start dinner Finn should be home soon. You can get dressed and join me or you can go home if you want."_ Kurt said bitterly. He grabbed his shirt and stalked out of the room.

Blaine sat up slowly and fought back tears. Why did he have to go and do that. Everything was going fine, great even and then Kurt mentioned the future and him leaving soon and he just couldn't focus. He grabbed his shirt and walked down the stairs to an angry Kurt washing vegetables in the sink.

"_I…I think I'm just going to go home."_ He said quietly.

"_I figured."_ Kurt said without turning around.

Blaine bit his lip and walked next to Kurt careful not to come too close.

"_Hey."_ He whispered.

Kurt's hands froze momentarily and then he went back to washing.

"_I'm sorry."_ Blaine said.

"_You've been saying that a lot lately."_ Kurt said not looking at him. _"Sorry Kurt, I can't hang out today I have homework. Sorry Kurt I can't come over I have to help my dad…Sorry, sorry, sorry…"_

Guilt built up in Blaine.

"_I just...wanted to give you space…because…"_ he started.

"**Just do it Blaine,"** he thought. **"Tell him the truth."**

"_I just...wanted to give you space…because…I thought you should practice for your NYADA audiotn. I'm thought I was going to distract you too much." _ Blaine said.

"**Lie." **He thought.

Kurt turned to him. _"Of course you're not going to distract me! I mean do you know how many distractions will be in New York when I try to do anything? Traffic , people, Rachel." _He laughed softly.

There was New York again. Blaine felt like he was being punched in the gut.

Kurt gave him a light kiss on the cheek. _"I take it you won't stay for dinner though. I'm making quiche. But I understand." _

Blaine gave him a small smile. _"Thanks." _

He kissed Kurt on the lips, _"I'll let myself out, I don't want to interrupt your inner chef ." _He smiled. Kurt smiled lightly back

"_I love you, see you at school tomorrow."_ Blaine said as he walked out of the kitchen.

As Kurt heard the front door close, he wiped his hands on his apron. Blaine acted so distant and Kurt could tell he was lying. Making excuses. He couldn't stand it. He hesitated and grabbed his phone. He scrolled thought contacts until he found one.

**Chandler.**

He had met him at the music store today. When Chandler asked for his number he had hesitated but gave it to him. What was the harm. Chandler had already texted him a couple of times since they had seen each other earlier. Little cutesy texts. He hadn't told Blaine because it was no big deal. He hadn't planned on replying back either. But after Blaine's weird freak out, some company didn't sound horrible. He hit reply.

**I think I'll love NY food but I must toot my own horn and say I make a pretty mean quiche.**

It was only seconds later before Chandler replied.

**You sing, dance and act. Plus you cook too? That's Hot. What CAN'T you do? ;)**

Kurt couldn't help but smile. **Maybe I'll let you try some one day. **He hit send.

Chandler replied back fast. **Someday soon I hope. Hope you have an apron that says kiss the cook.**

Kurt almost dropped his phone. Chandler was so forward, so comfortable. It was…refreshing getting complements like this.

He replied. **I have aprons, but what they say is for me to know.**

Chandler relied back. **And for me to find out…**

Finn burst in the front door at that second. _"Aww dude dinners not ready yet? Stop texting Blaine and hurry up I'm starving!_

Kurt shot him an annoyed look, _"Go take a shower I'll be done then." _

Finn murmured as he headed upstairs and Kurt glanced at his phone. He shot a quick text to Chandler. **My brothers begging to be fed and I'm on dinner detail. Ill text you later…?**

Kurt held his breath. And his phone buzzed in his hand. A message from Chandler. **Of course. I HAVE to wish you sweet dreams tonight. Don't fall asleep without you letting me. Its bad luck :)**

Kurt set his phone down and put the quiche in the oven and tried not to think of the little voice nagging in his head. There was no harm in texting Chandler, Blaine didn't need to know. It was just harmless…just texting.


End file.
